Farther Away
by Scath H. Wolff
Summary: Aunque estuviese viajando con Simon, Marceline se sentía cada vez más lejos de él. Como siempre, culpa de la Corona. Aún así, a veces se culpaba por ello, en especial, cuando despierta y ve que el hombre que la acompañaba, la ha dejado.


Meh. Lo único que tengo que decir es que no debería estar aquí, publicando una historia por dos razones: no he terminado otra que ya he publicado aquí y... debería estar estudiando para los exámenes ordinarios.

Anyway, otro Simon/Marceline causa del aburrimiento y escuchar música al estudiar. Y bueh... la única advertencia es que está... raro.

[Inserten aquí clásico _disclaimer _:3]

Lean, ojalá les guste y dejen _review_ diciendo qué les ha parecido C:

_Ta_~

* * *

_**Farther Away**_

Cada que Simon Petrikov se ponía la Corona para defenderlos, Marceline no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Le gustaba tener a alguien que cuidara de ella y sabía que a su amigo también le gustaba su compañía. _Odiaba_ que ese artefacto maldito consumiera lentamente a su amigo.

Tal vez, si al menos el efecto fuese rápido, Simon no sufriría así. Ella lo haría, seguro, pero esa era otra parte del problema. Sería como si su amigo la hubiese abandonado. La única persona sobre la faz de la tierra la habría abandonado. A una niña de 10 años, a su suerte.

Por ello, se asustó cuando despertó esa mañana.

Despertó más tarde de lo habitual, o eso creyó al asomarse por la ventana sin vidrios que tenía la habitación casi destruida en la que había dormido con Simon, así que se apresuró en ponerse sus zapatos – que habían encontrado unos meses atrás afuera de lo que había sido un centro comercial – y bajar a la primera planta.

Con precaución, avanzó por el pasillo que conectaba las escaleras con lo que quedaba de cocina y sala, pero no vio a su amigo el anticuario ahí.

– ¿Se habrá ido sin nosotros? –le susurró a Hambo, a quien tomaba de la mano. – No, tienes razón, no lo haría – le sonrió a su muñeco, como si le había respondido.

Pero Simon no estaba. No estaban tampoco su mochila ni su Corona.

Regresó a la habitación, si su amigo había ido a buscar provisiones, no tardaría. Cuando llegase, subiría a la habitación, donde ella sabía que estaría más segura si algo pasase. Era lo más probable y lo que el hombre le había dicho varias veces.

"_Si despiertas y no estoy, es porque busco comida para el viaje y prefiero dejarte descansando. Así que busca un lugar seguro en la casa, yo te buscaré"._ Y ella piensa que si está confiado en que ambos duerman en cierto lugar, aunque esté semi destruido, debe de ser seguro.

Pero el tiempo iba pasando y ella seguía en la habitación con la puerta cerrada. Jugaba con Hambo e iba asomarse a la ventana, con cuidado, de vez en cuando. Simon aún no regresaba.

Cayó la noche y tenía miedo de bajar. Estaba oscuro, pero no había probado bocado en todo el día. Simon seguía sin regresar y había ruidos extraños afuera. Tenía miedo. Abrazó a Hambo y bajó por algo de comida que había sobre una silla, en la cocina. Se preguntaba porqué no la había tomado antes, pero recordaba que esperaba a Simon.

… Quien no había regresado en todo el día y no había dejado ni siquiera una nota. Nada de "fui por comida", "fui por ropa" o, en un caso extremo, "fui a buscar algo para defendernos". Ni un "no te vayas, espera a que vuelva". Ni siquiera un "ya no soporto que estés conmigo, me largo y no me busques".

De repente, pensó que una nota como la última le hubiese dolido menos que el ser abandonada sin ninguna palabra, sin ningún aviso.

Y, sin embargo, una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que debió haber esperado algo así.

Últimamente, cuando se ponía la Corona, Simon actuaba cada vez más extraño. Su cabello reducía menos su largo cuando se la quitaba, lo mismo con su nariz. Comenzó a notar su piel más azulada. Y le llamaba "Gunther" con más frecuencia.

Se preguntaba quién era Gunther, pero algo le decía que Simon no tendría ni idea.

Hacía un par de semanas, incluso tuvo que correr tras él luego de deshacerse de una de esas cosas que los perseguían, era como si no la hubiese visto. Le gritó mientras corría, sin soltar a Hambo, y cuando logró colocarse delante de él, el anticuario la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Simon! Somos nosotros, ¡Marcy y Hambo! –le había gritado, levantando su muñeco frente a ella – ¡No te vayas sin nosotros! – cuando la vio soltar unas lágrimas, logró volver en sí.

– Lo lamento, Gunther, no te había visto –respondió y la cargó en sus brazos. –No voy a dejarte.

Lo había alcanzado, pero él no la había reconocido del todo. La Corona seguía tomando lo que podía de su amigo y ella no podía hacer nada. Y ahora, que se había marchado, ¿se lamentaba? Claro que sí.

No se dio cuenta del momento, pero se quedó dormida con su muñeco de felpa en sus brazos pensando que, a pesar de que sabía que realmente no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Simon además de acompañarlo y quitarle la Corona cuando él no podía, se lamentaba por ni siquiera intentar otra cosa.

… Y unas horas más tarde, con varios kilómetros que los separaban, Simon se preguntaba porqué estaba tan cansado y qué hacía cerca de ese bosque, son sus cosas cargando, pero sin Marceline a su lado.

Sabía que a la pequeña le gustaría la vista que daba la cercanía de esas montañas con la nieve en sus puntas…

* * *

Pequeña aclaración: manejo a Marceline con 10 años ya que me gusta la idea de que ambos permanecieron juntos más de sólo meses. Tal vez unos tres o cuatro años luego de _"Simon and Marcy"._ Pero bueno, probablemente ni duraron tanto u_u

¿_Reviews_? C:


End file.
